La Originala
by SangNoel
Summary: Se sumergió en las tinieblas, apoderándose de cada vida que se encontraba en el camino. La navidad era el día perfecto para que el Destripador hiciera de lo suyo nuevamente. Hasta que en una todo cambia y llega a él la redención que no esperaba... Un presente de navidad.
1. Prólogo

_**Fanfiction Adicction**_

**Short fic concursante para el Contest "Perfecta Navidad", organizada por el grupo FFAD.**

* * *

**Nombre del Grupo: **SangNoel.

**Nombre del Fic: **La Originala.

**Autoras: **Starlight's Epclipse, Leess, Reus Voluptates, Baisers Ardents.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es nuestra.

**Advertencia: **Contenido explícito, sexual y violento. Léase con responsabilidad. +18.

**Pareja: **Edward y Bella.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**.**

"El cielo tiene miedo de la noche  
Cuando el mar hace dormir los barcos  
Cuando la muerte se nutre en los rincones  
Y la voz del silencio se llena de vampiros  
Entonces alumbramos un fuego bajo el oráculo  
Para aplacar la suerte  
Y alimentamos los milagros de la soledad  
Con nuestra propia carne  
Entonces en el cementerio sellado  
Y hermoso como un eclipse  
La rosa rompe sus lazos y florece al reverso de la muerte"

**Altazor -Vicente Huidobro**

**.**

La noche está puesta en sus ojos. Fríos y desolados. Brilla la perdición y las ansias de sangre.

Busca el brebaje en cada ser inferior, desea romperle los huesos hasta que en su puño sea solo astilla insignificante.

Sabe que las llamas del infierno lo esperan, para envolverlo en el paraíso eterno, en la perdición pura. Ser cruel es su mayor don, y sabe que pase lo que pase, jamás podrán verlo caer.

Podrido. Así se siente. ¿Puede alguien sacarlo de su embrujado estado? Él está solo.

Todo parecía cada vez más banal, cada día era un bosque sin retorno.

Vanaglorioso se explica a sí mismo que no necesita de nadie, que todos son sirvientes de él. "Soy su Dios, su Amo, su Alfa", repite constantemente dentro de su trastornada cabeza.

"_Yo soy tu mitad, tu posibilidad, tu salvación_", susurra el cantar del ángel.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?", suplica una respuesta clara. El solo hecho de que algo esté inconcluso lo vuelve loco.

Arranca despavorido por vez primera, escapando de la confusión emergente que ese ángel le provoca. Se siente hervir por la rabia.

"¡Tú no eres nada!" brama con desdén, proveniente de su arrogancia.

Abre los ojos, la ve a ella. Suspira. Se enternece.

Aquellas cuencas tan puras y llenas de paz, solo eso lo hacía tranquilizar. Solo un poco. Pero, al mismo tiempo, era su perdición.

"¿Cómo podré dejarte ir?", se pregunta. Si su corazón pudiese palpitar, éste estaría retumbando contra su pecho duro y gélido.

La garganta se le aprieta, no de sed ni de ira, sino de la tristeza que esto le provocaba. Incongruentemente, se sentía bien, era la primera vez que se sentía tan vivo.

—Yo nunca había recibido un regalo de navidad —le dice él a la figura durmiente de la doncella frágil—, hasta que apareciste tú ese día…

* * *

Esperando haberles hecho pasar un buen momento de lectura, damos la bienvenida a esta escalofriante y apasionante historia de navidad. Con mucho cariño para ustedes...

**Baisers Ardents, Leess, Reus Voluptates y Starlight's Epclipse.**


	2. I

**Short fic concursante para el Contest "Perfecta Navidad", organizada por el grupo FFAD.**

* * *

**Nombre del Grupo: **SangNoel.

**Nombre del Fic: **La Originala.

**Autoras: **Starlight's Epclipse, Leess, Reus Voluptates, Baisers Ardents.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es nuestra.

**Advertencia: **Contenido explícito, sexual y violento. Léase con responsabilidad. +18.

**Pareja: **Edward y Bella.

.

**Capítulo escrito por: Reus Voluptates.**

.

.

**Recomendación: The Oxidising Angel - Blutengel.**

* * *

**.**

** I.-**

**.**

Un carruaje merodea por las desiertas calles de Valaquia.

El carruaje es oscuro, denso e imponente. Pasea lentamente siendo tirado por cuatro negros corceles de gran tamaño, los cuales galopan a una gran velocidad.

Buscan algo desconocido.

Dentro de él, se encuentra un hombre de ojos tan oscuros como la noche misma. Vestido con un traje completamente negro y fino. Miraba por la ventana, sintiéndose tremendamente insatisfecho por la caza de hoy.

Una chica pálida, delgada y con ropas harapientas que se arrastran por el barro, camina en busca de dinero o de algún alma que se apiade de ella. Está muy hambrienta y tiene frío. Demasiado. Quizá está enferma.

Ella maldice internamente, hastiada de su vida. No podía predecir, saber si amanecería viva, o si tendría algo que comer para el día, y eso le atormentaba, la incertidumbre diaria.

Bien sabe ella que habían cosas peores que tener mendigar para poder sobrevivir.

Una ráfaga de viento frío la azota directamente la cara y tiembla, entumecida. Se estremece levemente. Su vestido se queda atrapado en algo y ella lo tironea para poder liberarse. Sus dientes comienzan a castañear y trata de recuperar un poco de calor pasando sus brazos alrededor de sus costillas, las cuales se podían sentir contra su vestido.

El hombre dentro del carruaje observa en la lejanía como alguien camina lentamente por las calles.

Huele levemente, percibe la esencia. Se crispa al sentirla por completo, descubre lo maravillosa que es. Aquella exquisita esencia llena todas las partes de su cuerpo. Lo turba, ya no podía pensar con claridad.

Sonríe perversamente y le pide al chófer que se detenga un momento.

_"Esto será rápido"_, masculla para sí mismo. Prepara sus colmillos, sale del carruaje y con lentitud va hacia la chica.

Puede ver su pequeña cintura, apretada por aquel viejo y sucio corsé. Uno de sus hombros y parte de su cuello están totalmente descubiertos.

_"Me lo estás poniendo muy fácil, pequeña humana"_, vuelve a susurrar.

Se encorva levemente y tuerce su labio superior hacia arriba, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Acechando su próxima presa.

Sus ojos poco a poco se van poniendo más negros, hasta el extremo de cubrir la esclerótica de aquel color demoníaco. Sus sentidos se agudizan al máximo, logrando percibir los latidos de su nueva presa.

_Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum…_

Ella no tenía ni la menor sospecha de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

De pronto, la chica aprieta sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y suelta un suspiro entrecortado, temblando violentamente.

Se detiene al verla ahí tan desprotegida. Le provoca cierta necesidad de protección y él quería ser quien lo hiciera.

La chica gira su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando ver su refinado rostro: poseía un cabello largo, que bailaba en el aire. Su perfil era tan delicado como el de una muñeca de porcelana. Tenía una pequeña nariz respingada y fina, largas pestañas adornan sus cansados ojos, llenos de tristeza amarga y necesidad recurrente. Aquellos labios ligeramente gruesos... Apetecibles.

La sed por su brebaje interno se hizo más perceptible para él al ver su blanca piel, cremosa y suave. Perfecta para hincar sus colmillos en ella, pensó.

Es hermosa, extraña.

Un gruñido sale de lo más profundo de su pecho, mostrando su furia por aquella muchacha. ¿Quién se creía que era ella para producirle aquellas cosas?

Ella, sobresaltada, se da media vuelta. Abre sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver con qué se encontraba, y se lleva ambas manos al pecho. Su rostro se desfigura en una expresión de horror y grita aterrorizada.

Comienza a sentir que la respiración le falla y finalmente se desmaya del susto que le provocan esos ojos oscuros y aquellos colmillos sobrenaturales nunca antes vistos.

¿Qué era esa criatura?

Edward, en un extraño movimiento, la ataja entre sus brazos y puede sentir cómo la sangre de sus venas hacen clic contra él.

Era como su fueran una sola persona.

Podía sentir la sangre de esa joven fluyendo por sus venas, calentando inmediatamente las frías vías de su cuerpo pétreo. Sus piernas tiritaron un poco y cayó sobre sus rodillas, extrañamente debilitado.

Volvió a tomar una inspiración y su aroma lo enloqueció. Su olor poseía pequeños toques florales como lavanda y rosas, pero también como a rayos de sol y nostalgia.

La necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo.

En sus miles de años de existencia, nunca había presenciado algo así. Nunca antes había sentido nada parecido a esto.

Su garganta hervía de dolor por aquella necesidad y el veneno ya estaba llenando nuevamente su boca. Ansiaba sentir su cálida sangre corriendo por la garganta, mientras ella desfallecía en sus brazos. De sólo imaginarlo sentía una satisfacción inigualable.

Pero había una parte de él que estaba dispuesta a batallar contra su instinto natural por dejarla con vida. No entendía el porqué de esto, pero formaba parte de su instinto.

Ella debía vivir.

Apretó un poco más el cuerpo de la muchacha contra el suyo, solo para asegurarse que no fuese mentira. De pronto, lo embargó una necesidad de saber si no iba a desaparecer de un momento a otro. La necesidad por protegerla era tan grande como el deseo de su sangre.

No solo de su sangre, él la necesitaba a ella. Completamente.

Quería su alma, su piel, su esencia, su vida ¡Todo de ella! La deseaba ahora y para siempre.

Edward no podría dejarla ir, una fuerza desconocida le ataba, había probado el frenesí que esa pequeña humana causaba. Aunque el no sospechaba que eso era solo una parte de lo que ella podría llegar a provocarle.

Esa misma fuerza desconocida, le hizo pensar en cómo pasar el resto de su existencia haciéndola suya, de todas las formas posibles, llenándola de lujos, cumpliendo cada uno de sus caprichos y fantasías.

Tan poderosa era la esencia que a cualquier persona que osase acercarse a ella, él estaba dispuesto a matarlos, para dejarles en claro que era suya.

_"¡ELLA ME PERTENECE!"_ pensó Edward _"¡ES MÍA, SOLO MÍA!"_

Volvió a mirar su delicado rostro, inspeccionando cada uno de sus facciones. Tenía algo de tierra en las mejillas y la frente, como si hubiese estado apoyada en el suelo. No dudaba que probablemente así fuese. Sus pómulos sobresalían levemente, mostrando la falta de alimento en ella.

De pronto, la sensación de tocar su rostro se hizo presente. Se sentía curioso en cuanto a cómo se percibiría aquella frágil y caliente piel bajo sus toscas y frías manos.

Siempre era bastante riguroso cuando tocaba a los humanos, excepto cuando cazaba, ya que sabía que era capaz de romper su cráneo con un solo pequeño apretón. Se despojó de uno de sus elegantes guantes y apoyó suavemente su gélida mano en una de las mejillas de la muchacha. Estaban frías, pero aun así se sentían cálidas contra su piel.

Era más suave de lo que se imaginaba... Veía su pecho subir y bajar ante su acompasada respiración.

Bajó un poco su mano, la apoyó en su cuello, ahí pudo sentir los lentos latidos de su corazón.

"_Irónico"_, dijo. Tu vida está en mis manos ahora.

Él podría tomarla sin ningún problema. Tenía los medios suficientes para hacerlo, pero ahí estaba nuevamente aquel impedimento.

Edward sintió como un sentimiento inexplicable lo embargaba al tocar a esa simple humana. Una brisa revoloteó los cabellos de la chica y nuevamente su olor lo golpeó.

Dulce.

A Edward le fue necesario todo su autocontrol para no atacarla. Quería rasgar cada pedazo de piel con sus dientes, mientras succionaba cada gota de su vida. Poco a poco.

Volvió a gruñir y apretó fuertemente los dientes.

Con la chica todavía entre sus brazos, se paró lentamente y caminó hacia el carruaje. Edward estaba decidido a llevarla consigo devuelta a su hogar. El cochero no preguntó quién era aquella joven, de hecho, solo le abrió la puerta y luego se marcharon.

El monstruo de ojos negros no quería soltar a la muchacha, por lo cual la cargo en sus brazos todo el camino.

Decidió inspeccionar su demás aspecto y se encontró con que estaba descalza, su vestido estaba casi completamente destrozado y tenía el aspecto de no haber tomado un baño en días.

Dentro de su cabeza comenzó a crear una lista de todas las cosas que debía hacer al llegar al castillo. Probablemente mandaría a una de sus súbditas que bañasen a la chica. Ansiaba que la vistieran con los mejores ropajes y peinaran su cabello con delicadeza y sumisión.

Le ordenaría a la cocinera que hiciera su mejor comida para que la chica pudiese alimentarse.

De pronto, algo cruzó por su cabeza. Estaba olvidando un detalle muy importante. Él no podría llamarla para siempre "La muchacha". Debía saber su nombre. Sí, eso era lo primero.

Tan pronto como llegaron su puerta fue rápidamente abierta. Mientras él caminaba dentro de sus aposentos, sus vasallos de alineaban a cada lado. Cada uno tenía su cabeza gacha, esperando alguna orden por parte de Edward.

Nadie se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a ese ser superior. Sentían una clase de respeto y miedo hacia él.

Sus pasos se escuchaban por cada confín de aquél solitario castillo.

Una soberbia vasalla salió de su fila dando un paso hacia el frente y a viva voz preguntó:

—Si no es muy insolente, ¿quién es esta muchacha, Amo? —Su cabeza seguía baja, pero Edward veía que ella lo observaba. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de él y pudo descubrir que su boca tenía una mueca despectiva.

Edward estrechó sus ojos y llamó a Félix.

Edward no deseaba que nadie más tocara a aquella criatura, por lo cual, no la había soltado en ningún momento. Contra su voluntad dejó ir a la muchacha y dio media vuelta hacia la súbdita.

— Eres algo más que insolente. —Y de un solo arañazo le arrancó la cabeza.

La sangre saltaba en varias direcciones y las personas más cercanas a la escena se encogían ante su reciente acto. El cuerpo cayó al suelo en un sonido sordo y Edward se quitó el sucio guante.

Estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquier persona que osara ser irrespetuoso con él.

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable y la sangre ya comenzaba a manchar las finas alfombras que adornaban la entrada.

—¡Limpien eso! —ordenó con fuerte dominación.

Edward giró, le arrebató a su doncella de los brazos a Félix y caminó hacia su morada.

Sintió como lo seguían y pudo volver a percibir ese sentimiento de poder que lo albergaba cada vez que sus súbditos hacían lo que él quería. Ellos necesitaban saber que estaban ahí para servirle a él. Edward necesitaba sentir que él tenía el poder de manejar la situación cómo a se le antojase.

Le gustaba manipular a sus vasallos como marionetas, para poder satisfacer sus deseos. Hasta los más oscuros...

Era incontable el número de veces que había arrebatado vidas para poder saciar su sed. Los primeros años solo quería aquello. Sangre.

La sed manejaba su vida y no lo dejaba pensar en nada más. Podía pasar días, inmerso en un universo de placer provocado por beber ese brebaje humano y no importarle las consecuencias que esto le traería.

Más de una vez se había encontrado cara a cara con aquellos que cazaban criaturas como él, pero Edward siempre supo cómo manipular a la gente para poder salir ileso.

Era un ser poderoso, indestructible.

Cuando era temporada de caza, un gran número de vampiros se congregaban en su hogar para ir a hacer la mayor cacería del año. Llegaban criaturas de todas partes del mundo y elegían lugares de los alrededores como los territorios designados.

Disfrutaba ver como los humanos corrían despavoridos al ver que ellos llegaban. Le gustaba perseguirlos por un instante y luego destruirlos. En cuestión de segundos los dejaba vacíos. Sin ninguna gota de sangre dentro de sus organismos.

Pero nunca había batallado tanto cómo lo había hecho este día para no tomar la vida de un humano. Sus vidas nunca significaron nada para él, ya que eran prestadas y en algún momento, debían regresarlas. Edward solo se encargaba de que volvieran a su origen un poco antes de lo pensado.

Si se veía de esa forma, él les estaba haciendo un favor acabando con ellos antes que una enfermedad, un accidente o algo más lo hiciera de forma lenta y aguda.

Le abrieron las puertas para poder entrar y dejó a la muchacha en el camastro.

—Deben darle un baño y vestirla con las mejores ropas. Peinen su cabello cómo a mí me agrada.

Dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

Las servidoras comenzaron a desvestir a Bella para poder darle un baño y se dieron miradas nerviosas entre ellas. Ambas tenían muchas dudas respecto al tema y tenían miedo de hablar, ya que no querían terminar como Jessica. Ninguna de las dos podía creer que realmente había arrancado su cabeza.

Esperaron unos minutos para asegurarse que él no las escuchara.

La chica con cabello rubio tuvo la valentía necesaria y susurró delicadamente.

—_No entiendo lo que está ocurriendo. No es extraño que el Amo traiga a una chica para beber su sangre y ese tipo de cosas, pero… hay algo diferente. Normalmente están conscientes..._ —Soltó un suspiro y siguió lavando el cuerpo de la chica.

—_No deberías entrometerte en lo que no te llaman, fuimos testigos de cómo terminó Jessica_. — A ambas las sacudió un escalofrío. _—. Créeme, mientras menos sabemos sobre esto, mejor. Nosotros estamos acá para seguir al Amo._

Edward se encontraba sentado en su biblioteca con una copa de sangre mezclada con vino, mirando fuera de su ventana, tenía muchas dudas de las cuales sólo quería respuestas. No entendía que le ocurría con aquella humana. Apretó su mano libre mientras se sentía más frustrado aún.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y la chica todavía no se despertaba. Muerta claramente no estaba, ya que podía oír cada uno de los rítmicos latidos de su corazón. También como la sangre corría por sus venas, transportándose por todo su cuerpo.

Terminó su copa y esperó que volvieran a llenarla, necesitaba apaciguar aquél ardor que se había instalado en su garganta.

Solo ella, provocaba cosas inexplicables en él.

Las súbditas terminaron de darle el baño a Bella y la vistieron con un precioso vestido color escarlata y un apretado corsé. Cumplieron todas las peticiones hechas por Edward y finalmente, con ayuda de Félix, la recostaron en el camastro.

Su piel se veía tan blanca y suave como una pluma, y su cabello estaba sedoso y brillante. Habían adornado su cuello con un collar de plata, el cual tenía incrustaciones de diamantes.

Parecía una muñeca de porcelana recostada allí.

Bella sintió algo blando bajo ella y supo inmediatamente que algo estaba mal. Estaba atemorizada por abrir los ojos, no quería descubrir con qué se iba a encontrar.

Un olor dulzón penetró sus fosas nasales, calmando un poco sus miedos. Aplastó sus dedos con la blandura bajo ellos y descubrió que parecía ser una cama. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró en una habitación con una tenue luz. Era enorme y lujosa. Probablemente todo el orfanato podría caber en solo esta estancia.

Se sentó de forma pausada y pudo observar más aún el lugar. Era hermoso. Miró sus ropas, viendo que fueron remplazadas por un ostentoso vestido de seda.

La muchacha se comenzó a desesperar porque todo esto parecía irreal. "¡_Claramente es irreal, Isabella! Tú nunca estarías en una situación como esta"_, dijo su subconsciente.

Desvió la vista hacia el frente y se encontró con un gran espejo que reflejaba una fina joven. Se llevó la mano al cuello sintiendo el collar contra sus dedos.

Soltó un grito ahogado y reprimió un sollozo.

"_¡Vaya mala jugada del destino!"_, pensó mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Edward se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, observando su reacción. Vio cómo se paraba apresuradamente mientras buscaba una salida, decidió mostrar su presencia.

Isabella vio de reojo como algo se movía cerca de la puerta y con terror se encontró con aquella criatura poseedora de esos oscuros orbes.

Dio un paso atrás.

Su respiración se desestabilizó y batalló con el deseo de empezar a gritar despavorida.

Edward no podía encontrar una palabra que describiera lo magnífica que se veía la muchacha ahora. Solo quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir.

"_Ahora es completamente mía. Sólo mía"_

El vampiro dio un paso en dirección a Isabella y ella desesperada paseó los ojos por toda la estancia, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarle a defenderse. Un brillante abrecartas se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche.

En un movimiento rápido lo tomó con su mano y lo puso frente a ella, advirtiendo de forma funesta al hombre frente a ella.

— ¡No se atreva a acercarse más a mi o clavaré esto directamente en su corazón! —La chica no reconoció su propia voz. Estaba muy abrumada con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Edward resistió las inmensas ganas de reír e hizo caso omiso a su advertencia. Siguió caminando en su dirección, mientras ella temblaba violentamente.

Por primera vez, Edward no le agradó ver que ella sentía miedo de él. No tenía de qué temer, él no la dañaría.

Isabella avanzó hacia él, empujando el abrecartas contra su pecho, pero tan pronto como lo intentó, ya no estaba ahí. Desconcertada, paró de forma brusca y sintió como un frío brazo se enredaba en su cintura y la giraba raudamente. Su brazo fue aprisionado en el aire y el abrecartas cayó al suelo.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos por vez primera y quedaron atrapados allí. En ese momento Isabella había olvidado todas las ganas de luchar con aquel hombre. Edward estaba perdido en los profundos ojos de la doncella. Se encontraba fascinado con esos curiosos orbes, los cuales lo miraban como si pudieran atravesar su cuerpo.

Ella soltó un suspiro involuntario y sintió que bajaban todas sus barreras.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, doncella? —La voz del hombre era profunda y aterciopelada.

— Isabella… Bella —respondió entre murmullos inconexos. Se encontraba demasiado aturdida para tratar de descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Isabella —repitió Edward ante su respuesta. La muchacha sintió que su nombre sonaba de forma sensual y extraña cuando salía de los labios de ese hombre frente a ella.

Poco a poco el hechizo en el que Bella se sentía atrapada, dejó de hacer efecto y volvió a la realidad. Una realidad donde ella se encontraba cautiva en un lugar desconocido y con ropajes elegantes.

Su sueño de navidad finalmente se haría realidad, pero gracias a un demonio que la tenía prisionera y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.


End file.
